The Elemental Swordsman Season 1
by Red Ace The Firehero
Summary: Samuel Ketchum was an ordinary college student, with friends who have monster powers (the crew from Rosario Vampire). One day he and his friends stumble on a monster-alien like creature harassing someone. It is then he finds the Elemental Sword, Leonidas and begins fighting these creatures all over the country.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire

My name is Samuel Ketchum. I am an 18-year-old freshman at IUP (Indiana University of Pennsylvania) and I also work special missions for the President of the United States of America. My main mission is to stop any monster that is trying to harm anything or anyone connected to the USA. The monsters I'm talking about are not like the everyday criminals that roam the streets stealing things or committing other criminal acts. I'm not talking about the "monsters" from the show Supernatural. I'm talking about the monsters from the Power Rangers shows, except these monsters are even nastier and meaner than the creatures in the shows.

My other "mission" is helping out with security detail sometimes during really important meetings like private meetings with leaders of other counties.

My weapon is a sword, but not just any sword, the Elemental Sword. This sword has the power of all the elements; fire, water, earth, air, lighting, and other elements.

This is my story:

It all started when me and my seven friends, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, and Ginei (Gin) Morioka, were walking to Foster's Dining Hall within the campus of IUP (Indiana University of Pennsylvania). We heard screams and someone yelling help. I told my friends, "Come on, someone needs help." Everyone agreed. So we ran behind the building where the screams were coming from, and we found this huge creature, like the ones from the Power Rangers shows but a lot more evil, beating up someone. When we got closer, I realized who the creature was attacking. "It's the President of the United States of America! President Obama! That creature is attacking him," I yelled to my friends.

At that moment, all of my friends changed to their monster forms; Ruby and Yukari bought out their wands (they are witches), Kurumu grew her wings and tail (she is a succubus), Mizore turned her hands into ice (she is a snowwoman/snow fairy, they are the same thing), Gin transformed into a werewolf, Tsukune walked over to Moka and grabbed the Rosario around her neck and pulled it off, which then transformed her into a vampire, and Tsukune unlocked his Holy Lock and transformed into a vampire as well. And what did I transform into? Nothing. I'm just a regular human who became friends with some monsters back in high school.

As we were running over to help, I heard what the creature was saying. "I want the elemental sword that's in your hand. Now give it to me," ordered the creature.

President Obama responded with, "No I won't, the sword sensed that the one who can wield it is somewhere around here. As protector of the sword, I will not allow you to lay a hand on this sword."

"Why you!" as the creature scowled.

"I don't think so," Kurumu said as she flew by hitting the creature.

Everyone ran over to the creature to fight him while I ran over to President Obama to see if he was okay. At that moment I felt something calling out to me. At the same time, the object is the president's hand started glowing. It was the sword that the president was talking about earlier. I reached over to grab the sword. As my hand got closer to the sword, the glow around the sword got brighter. Once I grabbed the sword, something told me to unsheathe it. I stood up and unsheathed the sword. I felt a power surge flowing through me. The sword gave me all the information about how to use it within the second of unsheathing it.

I ran over to the creature and yelled, "FIRE STORM SRTIKE!" As I was yelling the sword became engulfed in flames and I slashed at the creature. Once I slashed, the creature became engulfed in flames as well and blew up. The creature was destroyed. Everyone had their jaw open as if they saw something incredible happen. Then they ran over and congratulated me on destroying the creature.

All of a sudden President Obama spoke, "Thank you all for saving me. I see the sword choose you to be its bearer. What is your name young man?" He was pointing at me when he asked the question.

"My name is Samuel Ketchum. These are my friends, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya," pointing to Moka. "Kurumu Kurono," pointing to Kurumu. "Yukari Sendo," pointing to Yukari. "Mizore Shirayuki," pointing to Mizore. "Ruby Tojo," pointing to Ruby. "And this is Ginei Morioka, also known as Gin," pointing to Gin, who looked mad that he was introduced last.

"Well, as you know, I'm President Barack Obama of the United States of America. The story of why I am here in the first place is that I was passing by on my way to my next meeting when the sword started glowing. From what former President Bush told me, the sword will only glow when the one who shall wield it gets close," announced the president. "So I decided to stop here to find the wielder of the sword. Then that creature appeared out of nowhere demanding me to give him the sword," continued the president. "That wasn't the first creature that attacked me. This one was the third. The first one broke into the oval office demanding me to give him the sword. I refused and when he was about to attack, a kunai flew through the window and hit in the head. That creature quickly blew up. The second creature attacked me at a US military base overseas. It took the whole army there to destroy that one," the president said as he continued his story. "I ask of you, wielder of the great elemental sword, to join the government to destroy these monsters. I can supply you with a team or you can build your own. You will be placed in a black ops unit directed by me and only me, or the next president," asked President Obama.

"Well, Mr. President, if you let me choose my team, these six friends of mine behind me," who have reverted back to their human forms, "will be my team, if they agree on it," I answered back. "But will have to think on it. Also we have classes going on during the week, how do we explain to our professors that we're missing class to destroy these creatures that you're talking about. Is there a way to contact you?" I asked.

He responded with, "Yes there is. I will lend you one secret service agent and a cell phone. This cell phone has my number dialed into it, so when you need to talk to me, you can ask him for the cell phone. And for the problem about missing class, let me worry about that."

So we went to lunch, with the secret service agent watching close by. We started discussing the offer that the president gave us. Gin spoke first saying, "I think it's a good idea to do this. We get to roam the world taking down these creatures in our monster forms." Everyone agreed, but I was still wondering about missing classes for this.

Moka asked, "Hey Sam, are you alright."

I responded with, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about little things."

"Okay, just checking because you had a serious look on your face," she replied.

We found the secret service agent and asked for the phone. I dialed the president's number and he picked up asking, "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes we have. We will join your black ops unit to eliminate the creatures," I said answering his question.

"Okay, keep that cell phone with you at all times," he said.

"Hey, do we get any cell phones?" asked Kurumu as she interrupted.

"Yes, you all will. By the end of the day, they should be with secret service agent that has been assigned to you. And for the problem about the classes, when the cell phone rings, it will play the presidential song. At that time, you shall get up and head out to the limousine parked nearby. The professors will understand the situation as I have already debriefed them about your involvement with the government," said President Obama answering both of our questions.

"Thank you President Obama, we won't let you down," I said in response for all of us.

So on went life, the cell phone calls with the presidential ring tone, the secret service agent keeping up with us, and kicking strange creature butt.


End file.
